


If The Stars Could Speak

by LittleLunarKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunarKitten/pseuds/LittleLunarKitten
Summary: If the stars could speak, what would they say? Those same stars they gazed at every day. Those twinkling lights that they held close. Like little lanterns they lead them to the thing they loved most...





	If The Stars Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

> \--FFXV and all related characters are the property of Square Enix--
> 
> Needed some Ignoct in my life ugh <3 Please note that the selected constellation history prompt meanings were deciphered based on my own perception of what each mentioned story meant. I read a hand full of different tellings around each story and came up with my conclusions. Soooo this one is kind of special! I hope you all enjoy!

A clear night sky greeted Ignis as he stood on one of the highest balconies of The Palace. It was a spot he frequented quite often when he needed a bit of mental release from his duties. Even as a child, he found himself wandering up to these heights to stare at not only the city below, but the vast canvas of stars that dotted the skies above.

The Stars.

‘Little lights of mystery’ He thought. Twinkling with all their might and admired by so many. Much like King Regis and the Lucis family whom he held a great deal of respect for. Much like a certain heir to the throne who he fancied more than he cared to admit.

Noctis. 

His name alone lit a small fire in his chest.

Ignis couldn’t exactly remember when he started developing feelings for the prince and for a while he helplessly denied them.

‘For the sake of the prince and my sanity, I couldn’t possibly let something like this come to the light.’ It hurt to hold it in, but the choice wasn’t his. His duty was to protect Noct at all costs, even if it meant emotionally. His job description didn’t include some “silly fixation” and with that it had to remain hidden.

Ignis’s eyes scanned over the sky a few more times before he let out a dismal sigh, his heart involuntarily beginning to ache.

“Specs?”

The familiar voice startled the strategist from his deep thoughts as he craned his neck to see his unexpected guest; making it a priority to mask the bit of excitement he was feeling upon Noct moving to stand beside him.

“Your highness, what are you doing up at this hour? Let alone up here. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Ignis had turned back to face the city skyline as he subliminally fought to hold his composure upon seeing Noct in his disheveled night clothes. Noct simply shrugged as he followed suite now leaning over the railing of the balcony; tussled hair moving gently in the night breeze.

“I couldn’t sleep, Sooo I decided to roam around a bit” Ignis simply nodded and turned his attention up towards the sky once more. Silence fell between the two.

‘I want to tell him’ He thought. ‘I need to’ the words wanting to burst forth from his throat. ‘It could go completely wrong or…completely right’ Ignis shook his head trying to push the urges from his mind.

“You okay there, Iggy?” Noct looked at his friend curiously. He hadn’t noticed until now the soft shade of pink high lighting on Ignis’s cheeks beneath his glass. Ignis stayed quiet at a loss of words before Noct spoke once more.

“Do you remember, Ignis, how you’d take me out to the country side when we were younger and we would look at the stars through your telescope?” Ignis gave a lighthearted chuckle, his soft green eyes still trained on the various little lights above.

“How could I forget? To be honest, I couldn’t tell if you were even the slightest bit interested but I kept taking you. Simply because I knew you enjoyed the time away from the palace. You smiled more back then…” Ignis trailed off a bit stopping himself before he slipped up; his internal demons doing backflips.

“Well…could you remind me of a few things you taught me? I remember you liking those star picture things…?” Noct scratched his head in an attempt to remember the name of the figures only to sigh heavily in defeat. He sucked his teeth “I got nothin’”

Ignis snickered as he glanced at the prince who too was now staring up at the sky.

“Constellations, your highness”

“Yea! Those things” Noct snapped his fingers and pointed upward.

“Tell me about em’, Specs”

With a small smile, Ignis nodded; his attention now back toward the stars above.

“The stars, namely Constellations, tell a story. All the pictures we see were images carved out during various eras in history; namely Greek and Roman times. All of the stories differ; however, it is left up to us to decipher what they could possibly mean.” 

As Ignis went on, Noct could tell he was in his glory. He remembers far back how much his advisor loved anything that had to do with astronomy. Any chance he got; he could find Ignis outside simply gazing up towards the sky; day or night, or buried nose deep in a book. Noct found out about his “secret” place in the palace around the time they were in High School. Noct had gone off to find him one day and found Ignis lying on the ground of the balcony completely lost in the splendor of night sky. Naturally the prince never told him he new of his place but did sneak to watch his friend on occasion.

“That one there-“ Ignis pointed “-is the constellation, Orion. His many retellings mention that of a great hunter. He exuded strength and bravery. His story, in my eyes, teaches us to be strong in our endeavors but also remain smart. It is also one of the more well known star systems” Ignis smiled a bit. Simply speaking of a study he enjoyed had him on cloud nine.

Noctis stared intently up towards the night sky; mentally making note of the 3 stars that made up Orion’s Belt.

Ignis had gone on to speak and show a few more star formations that he personally loved. Giving Noct a vast amount of information gave him hope that he was actually enjoying their time as much as he was. Ignis stopped for a moment before mentioning the next.

“Ahem…that one over there -“ Ignis pointed “-is the constellation, Lyra; Latin for Lyre or Harp. When Orpheus played the Lyre, it brought great ease to its listeners. Now I won’t get too deep into the story as not to bore you, but upon Orpheus’s wife’s passing, he was made to play the Lyre to retrieve her soul from Hades under the condition that he places his trust in him. In the end, his trust wavered and she was lost forever…”

Ignis fell silent again to glance at his friend whom was now looking at him.

“And…what does that story mean to you, Iggy?” Noctis had tilted his head waiting for a response; his crystal blue eyes boring into Ignis’s green ones. Ignis could feel the heat on his cheeks forming once again as he quickly averted his gaze back toward the stars.

“Well…the story teaches one the importance of trust, and determination…” he paused, one hand clenched tight at his side. “And the power of love…” Ignis trailed off; the last word slipping from his lips at no more than a whisper. The presence of Noct next to him felt heavy but Ignis stayed grounded; that is until the feeling of fingers intertwining through his own free hand made his heart leap into his throat.

“Your Highness…?” He peered at the prince over his glasses trying desperately to make sense of this sudden closeness, however, Noct never looked away. ‘Was this a dream?’ Ignis thought. Surely he was back in bed fast asleep and none of this was real; but yet here he stood.

“I like the sound of that, Iggy” Noct’s grip on Ignis’ hand tightened followed by a big grin. But there was something genuine in that smile that made Ignis’s heart speed up into overdrive.

“Let’s do this more often, I’m getting sleepy again” Noct stifled a yawn as he began to walk back towards the balcony entrance pulling an all too gleeful Ignis behind him.

“Yes, your highness…”

Perhaps he wouldn’t have to hide anything after all.


End file.
